BX-1563
'''Biography''' BBY In the year 21 BBY, a large batch of BX-Series Droids was made. More commonly known as Commando Droids. Among this batch was BX-1563. Though there was nothing special about BX-1563 besides him being programmed as a Captain. He was just another Battle Droid, a pawn of the Separatists. He had no personality and was programmed to kill. Born into a War that would be known through all of History his name would never be known. BBY-22 BBY The Captain was quickly deployed to the planet of Ryloth. He was brought down in a Separatist transport and deployed on the planet’s surface. He was put in charge of reconnaissance, and intel on the Republic movements. His days mainly consisted of him speeding on a STAP speeder, or running on foot to find out where the Republic would be stationed or attacking. The BX-Series Droid didn’t see much action in this part of the battle of Ryloth. He was soon ordered to the front lines, along with the regular B1s, and B2s. This is where the fun began. He was in charge of about 200 Battle Droids including his personal Squad of BX Commando Droids. Programmed in the best tactics of the Era, he would accomplish many a victory. His ‘casualty’ rate was almost that of a Tactical droid’s. This meaning he had some but was seventy-six percent successful. Though he didn’t see much combat and mainly controlled and commanded his battle droids he would soon start to grow a personality. That was soon crushed as he got his annual memory wipe. After the year of fighting on Ryloth, the Captain was moved to the Citidel for security purposes. This gave him a new paint job. Once at the Citidel he would mainly patrol halls and escort prisoners and on a rare occasion torture them. This didn’t really have an effect on him, as his memory was erased every thirty rotations or so. BBY - The Shutdown As the War came to a close, so did the purpose of the Battle droids. As the war ended and the victory of the Republic came upon the CIS, all Droids were shut down. This included BX-1563, as the Droids marched to their eternal sleep the Captain looked down, a spark of personality pushing its way through his thick programming. As the droids entered their ‘barracks’ BX-1563 let out an audible sigh as he attached himself onto his charging port. His vision slowly blackened as he was shut off along with the rest of the Droid Army. BBY - The Awakening The world abruptly came to life as BX-1563 was activated. He stood up in confusion as he looked around. It seemed and a few other commando droids were powered on, but he had no clue where he was. He seemed to be on a ship of sorts. As he went to move he was magnetized back to the wall, he looked around seeing four other commando droids powered down next to him, some B1s, and one B2. His mind was foggy as if he had his memory was wiped but he remembered everything. His programming was changed. His gaze fell upon a masked figure. He tilted his head in confusion as he walked away. Hours went by until they finally landed. He was with pirates he assumed, and as he figured they went to the Space station known as Ring of Kafrine. He was soon sold to a human as a Security droid. He was given an old E-5 blaster and his virbo sword which the Pirates charged extra for but the man still bought it. As the droid followed the man he was led back to a ship and flown back to Tatooine, on moies eisly. BBY - Bounty Hunting After serving his master for five years and not really doing much but patroling the shop he decided he had enough. He soon shot and killed his master and went out to become a Bounty Hunter. ' ' PERSONALITY, SKILLS, AND TRAITS PERSONALITY Emotionless Stren Robotic WEAKNESSES Programming Category:Droid Category:Characters